In recent years, reception of multi-channel, or high-resolution television broadcast has become commonplace due to the spread of digital broadcasting.
On the other hand, technological study and method determination for enabling not only normal television broadcast but also a further advanced broadcasting service that viewer demand are being undertaken, taking advantage of a band available for digital broadcasting.
Examples of a function that viewers demand include on-demand viewing and listening for allowing a viewer to view contents whenever desired. However, it has been thought difficult to realize on-demand viewing and listening in one-way transmission broadcasting instead of bidirectional transmission broadcasting.
Therefore, in order to enable on-demand viewing and listening in one-way transmission broadcasting, an NRT service for playing a broadcasted content after temporarily recording in storage has been studied, assuming that a reception terminal would have large-capacity storage. The NRT(Non-RealTime} service is a service, which does not assume viewing and listening in real time, for transmitting a content as data using broadcast signals without viewing and listening of the content in sync with the broadcast point-in-time of the content.
Specifically, with the NRT service, unlike conventional recording reservation of a broadcast program content or the like, for example, in the event that the transmission band of a signal according to broadcast waves is great, recording (downloading) can be completed in a shorter time.
Alternatively, for example, in the event that the transmission band of a signal according to broadcast waves is small, downloading is completed in a longer time.
Also, in recent years, content providing methods have diversified. For example, conventionally, it has been mainstream for a user to request a desired content, and the content thereof is provided. However, in recent years, a providing method called Push-type distribution has been employed wherein the server side one-sidedly distributes a content to a user even if there is no request (e.g., see PTL 1).
With the NRT service as well, there can be conceived the two methods of a method for a user selecting an individual content, and then receiving and accumulating this, and a method for a user registering a particular content group to be viewed, and then a terminal automatically receiving and accumulating these contents. The former method is, for example, referred to as a Pull-type NRT service, and the latter method is, for example, referred to as a Push-type NRT service.